Lost Purse
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info If you want to know who has lost purse, you can't miss the Jorcastle Dance Party. Objective Attend the Jorcastle Dance Party and eavesdrop intels. Rewards EXP +78 900 Diamond +50 Misty Veil x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, last time at that place... You know where I mean. Thank you for your generosity. It was my fault for not taking the time to thank you enough. But you took the liberty of talking to me about it tonight... Please allow me to confirm one things with you. Do we agree that what happened in that place should be left there? there was no need for people in the social circles to know that there was a secret meeting between an Ellenstein lady and the Jorcastles' servant. Why should we let such petty rumors spread? It's like putting lice on your ornate gowns. I bet you won't feel comfortable like that. Right? Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Here is the latest invitation tot he Ball. Magda: Ah... an invitation to the Jorcastle? It's... It's about to start! Mom. Eliza: Magda, do you remember the first step of the dance? The corset is to be pulled to few inches tight. What if you twist your ankle? Magda: Mom...? Eliza: Places like a slum have no rules. Residents there don't know fork from spoon. With so much time spent with those people, you have actually lost your sense of self-discipline, haven't you? Check your dress, your shoes, and your hair... in the mirror. From the bottom of your dress to your head, do you still have the air of a noble lady? A noble lady doesn't panic easily. Magda: ... Eliza: I worked hard raising you, giving you the best life and the strictest training. You can't pay me back with irresponsible behaviors! Magda: I... I understand... I'll handle this. You won't be disappointed. Story Chat 2 Magda: This is the ball of the Jorcastle family... I wonder if I will run into Lawrence. By the way... Why did he help that female gambler? Lady B: Hey, did you see her face? Lady A: Hmph, poor child, met Miss Lynna at a bad time. She should just own up! Lady B: Quiet! She's coming over. Magda: Sounds like Miss Lynna is in a bad mood today... Then, I'd better... leave... quietly... Lynna: You! Again! Magda: Miss Lynna... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Go away! Get out of my sight! Didn't you hear?!!! : Magda: Doesn't look like she's in a good mood. I'd better leave. : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: ... Magda: You look pale. Do you need any help? Lynna: I don't need any help from a Hard-Pressed Noblelike you! Go away! Magda: (Lynna shoves Magda in the shoulder and walks away heavily on her heels.) (I don't know what makes her in such a bad mood.) Lady B: Hey! Slow down! Lawrence: Huff... Huff... I'm sorry. Lady A: Why rush! Can you afford the expense of my satin dress, if you spot it? Lawrence: I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse me. Magda: Lawrence? Lawrence: ... Miss Ellenstein. Since you are here, Miss Lynna can't be far away. May I ask, do you know where she went? Magda: (This must be the most courteous way he's ever chosen to speak to me) Lawrence: Do I need to repeat myself? Miss... Ellenstein? Magda: Sorry. I didn't notice which way Miss Lynna took. Um, may I ask, what happened...? Lawrence: It has nothing to do with you. Magda: Then here is something that concerns me. Last time in the slum, you saved that female gambler. I saw you give her money. Why did you do that? Lawrence: Miss Ellenstein! Magda: What... What? Lawrence: I thank you for your generosity last time, and I will pay you off with four bags of Coins as soon as possible. Anyway, please don't meniton it to anyone else. I'm sure you don't hope for news of noblewoman goes to the slum and uses coins to buy the freedom of a gambler to spread in the social circle of Finsel? Magda: ... (He's right. I shouldn't mention it here. If somebody overheard us, how could I come up with a good explanation for my visit to a slum?) Lawrence: I won't ask about your reasons for going there, so please don't involve yourself in my business. Goodbye. Magda: (He leaves) (It is lively at the ball, and people are exchanging banter and laughter. It doesn't seem like anyone noticed what happened over here...) (Sometimes this excitement and noisiness bother me a bit...) (Forget about that, it's still early. Go for a stroll before heading home?) Story Chat 3 Lawrence: Miss Lynna, here you are. Lynna: ... I'm most unhappy, Lawrence. Lawrence: Don't worry, we will find him. Lynna: But it's been so long already! Didn't the spy say he was in Finsel? How has he not been found! Lawrence: Miss Lynna, Finsel is a large city... Finding a person takes some time. Please don't worry, we will find him. Lynna: ...Alright. Thank you for your work during this time. I am thinking of giving you a new set of clothes, which goes well with some fur from the Lionheart Kingdom, as well as gems and ribbons... It will look good. By the way, what about the purse I gave you last time? I haven't see you carrying it. Lawrence: The purse...? Lynna: You seem a little strange today, Lawrence. What's the matter? Lawrence: Miss Lynna, I lost... the purse. Lynna: ... Lawrence: I'm so sorry! I'm afraid I lost the purse that you had made for me. A terrible disaster! Lynna: Lost the purse that I gave specially to you?! You must be punished. That purse had a design that I chose for you. It even bore the Family Crest of the Jorcastle! Lawrence: Miss Lynna, I'm terribly sorry, I... Lynna: You failed me and should be punished. Work harder for me! Lawrence: Pardon? Lynna: Although you failed me, you are still loyal and honest to me. If you work hard, I will give you another one. I heard that things of nylon have become popular in Rayorca. Noblemen are all using them. If I had the chance, I will get you one. Lawrence: Miss Lynna... Lynna: What? If you feel grateful to me, work earnestly for me! Magda: (Miss Lynna is in a much better mood now...) (However... What are they looking for?) Story Chat 4 Magda: More and more mysterious... Eliza: What are you babbling about? Magda: Mom? (Shall I tell Mom about the matter with Lawrence?) (The matter with Lawrence and that female gambler... will annoy Mom...) It's nothing. I heard that Miss Lynna is looking for something... Eliza: That's none of our business. So, did you behave at today's ball? Magda: Apart from nearly tripping on my dress while dancing, I let my pinky finger curl while toasting. But I quickly recovered and didn't fall over. They even praised my dancing. Eliza: Very good. Since you've been... for this whole time, I thought that you're no longer a good dancer. But things don't seem to be that bad. Magda: ...By the way, things went more smoothly at the ball. Eliza: That's good. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5